Drunk feelings: Clean version
by Stalker-Pickle
Summary: When Syd floods Kat's place, he has to take her in. Offering her a drink might be too much of a hassle... SydxKat... one-shot... Rated T... First .:SydxKat:. ever made. ...(Adopt story for free, if you want to make it muti-chapters)


Kat followed Syd as they walked into his house. He was finally showing some help and care. Unlike when she was saving people from certain doom. Syd let Kat stay in his home until they were able to get her a new home. Kat's previous one got flooded from Syd, his foolishness made it happened. Kat entered his house with a fresh breath of the spring air, even though they were in the winter.

The door went straight to the living room.

At least the room wasn't bad, a couch here, a tv there...

"Sorry for the mess I didn't expect you to be here." Syd chuckled as he moved to the fridge in the kitchen. He opened it and pulled out a drink of something in a glass bottle. Kat still didn't know what most stuff in the world was, she pretended to know or asked what it was. Kat stared at the bottle. Syd stopped drinking it and looked at her. "I'm sorry , did you want some?" He extended his right hand out to Kat handing his drink.

Kat grabbed the glass bottle and looked at it. She shrugged and began drinking. She soon spat it out. "Gross, that was terrible!" Kat yelled as she wiped her mouth with her wrist. She looked at Sdy, all of the liquid got on his police uniform shirt. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Syd. I didn't like the taste and so, yeah..." Kat awkwardly began rubbing his shirt trying to get the stuff of him with her hands, she blushed feeling his toned chest.

Syd grabbed her hands. "It's okay, Kat!" Syd laughed. "I'll just wash it."

"Oh," Kat's blush grew bigger, "I'm still sorry though."

Syd pulled of his shirt and threw it on the couch. Kat was as red as a tomato seeing him shirtless. It was the first time actually looking at him like that. His shoulders were broad, she couldn't tell when he was wear the shoulder pads on. He was an normal person, not that much muscle. But he had a thin line of white hair on right below his belly button, leading down into his pants. Kat swallowed as she noticed her friend's body.

"Kat?" Syd snapped his fingers in her face. "Anybody home?"

Kat jumped back in a scare. "I'm alive, don't worry." She blurred out. She looked at his shirt. "I thought you said you were going to wash it?" Kat asked as she put her hands on her hips. "And what was in that drink?" She showed the bottle to him for some reason.

"I'm just going to wash it later." Syd waved it off. "It was only beer, relax Kat. Not everybody likes it or can handle it."

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Can't handle it? I so can!" Kat stomped the ground her high heels clicking the floor. "I just wasn't expecting... the taste to be like... I know I can handle it now that I know what the "beer" taste like, Syd!" Kat frowned.

"Woah, calm down. I wasn't saying that you couldn't handle-" Before Syd could finish, she started to drink the whole thing down. Syd blinked as she but the glass down on a counter. She smirked to him. "Kat, you shouldn't have done that." He pointed to her.

"Why? So I won't make my point?"

"So you won't become drunk."

""Drunk"?" Kat looked at him.

Syd got up and pulled Kat to the couch. "You might not be able to think as fast as you do, but don't worry. I'll take care of you." He sat down on the couch patting the seat beside him. Kat sat down onthe edge gripping the seat tightly. Syd sighed as he saw her doing that. "Kat, its nothing to be worried of, okay? So just lay back until than."

"Okay, Syd. But what else happens when you are on the "drunk"?" Kat asked.

Syd ignored the miss-use of the word. "Well, you sometimes do stupid things and you can't remember anything." Syd shrugged as he put his arm around her. Kat twitch as a feeling she didn't know rised to the surface. Maybe she was drunk? She couldn't tell cause it was some sort of attraction. "Don't worry, black cat girl. I'll take care of you." He said as he started rubbing her arm. "Speaking of cats... Where's Dusty?"

"You got Dusty sick when you flooded my house."

"Oh," Syd looked away. "Anyways, You feeling it yet?"

"I think so? I really don't know, I can feel myself not thinking but I want to do something with you." Kat tried to explain. Syd looked at her like she was crazy. "I don't know what it is, but... I don't know. I coud picture doing it but, I don't know what's it called..."

"Than why don't you do it?" Syd questioned her. Kat started to giggle softly. "Plus, I think your getting drunk."

"Yeah, cool." Kat smiled. Kat got up and stood in front of Syd. "Can I do it?" Syd shrugged than nodded. Kat giggled and set her hands on his lap, it made him curious. "I don't think it is bad." Kat told him. Syd nodded for her to continue. "Okay, I am going to do it on three."

"Go ahead?" Syd smiled.

Kat leaned in, a few inches away from his face. "Okay," Kat giggled, "three." Kat's lips crashed with his, Syd's eyes open wide as he tried to back away. Kat went deeper into the kiss. Making it more awkward for Syd. She finally pulled back smiling. "That was cool." Syd blinked, afraid to move or say anything. Kat sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I wanna do that one more time."

"Kat, wai-" Syd was cut off by yet another kiss. Kat wrapped her legs around his torso. He began to accept he couldn't do anything while she was kissing him. Syd placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed back. She was amazing in every way. Why won't he take the kiss? Than he remembered, she was drunk, a gravity shifter, and seven years younger than him. He pulled back from her. "Kat, we can't do this."

"Why, Syd?" Kat frowned.

"I'll tell you when you sober up. I'll get you some coffee."

* * *

**_An Hour Later_**

* * *

"That's what I did?" Kat asked him blushing. Syd nodded in reply. Kat looked down and bit her lip. "I'm really sorry, Syd. I drank that beer to try and impress you. You probably don't want me here now, don't you?" Kat sadly looked at him with her red coloured eyes tearing up.

Impress? Syd thought. She was trying to impress me? Out of all the people here, she tried to impress me? Syd ooked at Kat. "No, I want you to stay. Kat, now that I know you like me. I need to say something." Syd looked at her seriously. Kat frowned as she thought it was something bad. Syd grabbed her to pull her in. He set his lips on her's, where they belonged. He puled back and looked at her. "I want to be with you. I don't care if your a gravity shifter, or your 18 and I'm 25. I love you."

She looked at him. "I love you too."


End file.
